


you made me love the rain

by bellawritess



Series: malum prompts [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, High School, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: Michael would like it on the record that if Calum weren’t so damn cute, he’d never have agreed to play a one-on-one footie game in the backyard.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: malum prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you made me love the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikucal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikucal/gifts).



> **prompt:** kiss in the rain
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/619961361926062080/write-me-4-from-those-cliches-but-malum-only-if)
> 
> title from favorite liar by the wrecks

Michael would like it on the record that if Calum weren’t so damn cute, he’d _never_ have agreed to play a one-on-one footie game in the backyard. Calum knows that, too, which is probably why he dials his puppy dog eyes to eleven before asking, in the most saccharine tone of voice. Michael doesn’t even know he’s been got until he’s being pulled outside and it hits him what he’s just signed up for.

“Hold on,” he says, tugging his arm out of Calum’s grip. “This — I don’t want to play fucking footie with you, you’re just going to annihilate me.”

“You do _too_ want to play footie with me,” Calum says, and kisses him on the nose. “You just said.”

“You manipulated me,” Michael argues. “Foul. That’s a foul.”

“It was totally fair play!”

“Ask me without puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes are _cheating_.”

“Are _not_ , it’s called taking advantage of my skill set.”

“Your only skill is being a pain in the arse,” Michael mutters, but stomps despite himself over to the middle of the yard. Calum kicks the soccer ball into the air with his foot and catches it.

“I know you’re saying that from a place of love,” he says. “Ready?”

“I might as well not play,” Michael says. “You’re going to destroy me. Can’t we just skip to the part where you win and we go back inside?”

“Michael,” Calum whines. “I need to practice anyway. Just _try_.”

Michael huffs. He could do more for Calum’s self-esteem if he just sat on the sidelines shouting encouragement, and his own ego would survive it, but Calum wants him to play. Or, like, to pretend to play. Or whatever it’s called when Michael stands there and Calum dribbles around him and leaves him in the dust.

Michael should win boyfriend of the year, is the point.

“Fine,” he concedes. Calum’s face lights up. Before Michael has the chance to react, he drops the ball and dribbles it around Michael. Michael blinks, and Calum has scored a goal. 

(Well. “Goal” meaning “space between the two trees in Michael’s backyard.”)

“You fucking cheater, I wasn’t ready!”

“Well, be more ready,” Calum says, altogether too gleeful about his victory.

Michael opens his mouth to reply when something hits his forehead. Instinctively offended, he looks up at the sky to identify the threat when he processes the drop of water rolling down his forehead to his chin.

Followed by another. And another. Michael grins broadly as the skies open up, and in the time it takes to say, “It looks like it’s starting to rain,” there’s a downpour around them.

“Did you plan this?” Calum asks, throwing down the ball in mock-anger.

“Yes,” Michael deadpans. “I paid God eight dollars to make it rain as soon as you asked me to play footie with you. He’s actually late. We weren’t meant to get caught in it.”

Calum rolls his eyes. The rain is quickly drenching them both; Michael’s shirt is sticking to his skin, and so is Calum’s. The white is becoming transparent as it dampens, and it leaves very little to the imagination. Michael smirks.

“This looks good on you,” he says, gesturing. 

“You too,” Calum says, and reaches out for Michael’s hand. “Kiss me?”

“Absolutely not,” Michael says. “After that betrayal?”

Calum smiles at him, sweet and soft under the rainfall. Michael’s heart melts, a little.

“Fine,” he says. “But you’re doing the wash when we go back in.”

Calum pulls Michael closer and kisses him instead of answering. That’s a good enough reaction, so Michael doesn’t protest, just curls his fingers in Calum’s belt loops and kisses back. The rain runs in rivulets down Michael’s face, and Michael keeps tasting it between their lips, until it becomes a little too silly not to acknowledge, and he pulls away, giggling. Calum blinks against the rain, which is funny to watch. He laughs.

“Something funny?” Calum asks, raising his eyebrows.

Michael shakes his head, grinning still. “Just you.”

“Just me what?”

“Nothing,” Michael says. “I just like you a lot.”

“Oh,” Calum says, and runs a hand through the mop of wet hair on his head. “I like you too. I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

Calum laughs. “Race you inside!”

“You’re such a jackass! I take it back!”

“No take-backs! You’ve already said you like me!”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Michael threatens, hot on Calum’s heels as they race toward the door, but he’s laughing, and he can hear Calum laughing, and he knows that he’s never going to mean those words in his lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
